The Fallen Tenshi
by Kyatsu Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto unlocks a spectral power that will rock the elemental nations.


Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the characters i do own the clothes I make

(Sorry if I don't do as much but the descriptions are to long and boring to write)

(Sakura and Sasuke fans sorry but they will not be in the story that much and there may be bashing)

Naruto looks at sasuke's prone form on the ground,Sasuke was "dead".Haku then gets up and says, "Is this the first time you see a friend die in battle?""Shut up" Naruto says in a hate filled monotone voice.' _I hated you too...and yet'_ Then steam starts to surround him,and soon the steam turned into a crimson red chakra.' _What is this chakra,it shouldn't be visible yet it clearly is'_ Haku fearfully thought. Naruto's feature start to become more defined,his nails turn into razor sharp claws,his whisker marks are more pronounced,eyes narrowed and the eyes turn crimson and his pupil becomes a slit." **Im gonna kill you."**

( _Here is where the twist comes in, and also no flames on my story i'm only_ a beginner :3)

Naruto's crimson chakra dissipated and became a piercing white and and an orb of chakra surrounded his body,then was pulled into the is now standing in front of a cage that had long bars that seemed not to end,and in the middle was a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal.

" **So my jailer has finally decided to grace me with his presence." "** Cut the crap Kyuubi, what the hell was that power, and I know it wasn't yous." Kyuubi let out a maniacal laugh and then…..the truth came out. " **That is your bloodline,and don't interrupt until the end,** **a bloodline your father had or you know him as the Fourth bloodline is the Tenshi or Angel bloodline and the color of your wings depend on your childhood."** Naruto then and there started to break down and the Kyuubi's gaze softened on the child. "Why,why did jiji lie to me,why didn't he tell the truth?"

" **Kit the Fourth has a lot of enemies and knowing you,you would go around town screaming it at the top of your kept it a secret to keep you the old flesh bag that is the Third."**

He then stopped crying, "Ok Kyuubi,also do you have any ramen on you i'm hungry."The Kyuubi sweatdropped and said " **No why would there be any ramen in here this is a sewer of a mind not a ramen shop."** Kyuubi had to suppress a snicker at Naruto's look of horror "Nooooooo,why did kami not bestow the ramen into here?!" " **Kit time for you to wake up,GET OUT SO I CAN NAP!"**

Outside of mindscape

The white dome of light then stopped and revealed the new Naruto in all his power had changed his clothes and he looked is 5'9 in height with long blond hair that went to the middle of his back,his eyes had changed from blue to a shocking white, had on a black kimono showing his chest, with the kanji for fallen on his back,two kunai holsters on each leg,black A.N.B.U style pants,black steel-toed boots,and a big long katana on his katana has a black hilt and handle and has a pure midnight black also has Two big wings on his back that were darker than the darkest of nights.

He then looked at Haku,ready to kill him but then hears a slow clapping at the end of the then looks over to see Gato and his army of mercenaries and bandits. _(Zabuza and Haku don't die in this one because I thought their deaths were too sad in cannon so they not dead)_ "Well well well,look what we have here,I thought you would be dead Zabuza but no matter,I was going to kill you anyway and take the bounty,hahahahahahahahahaha."

"Gato,you will pay for all you did to wave and all the people in have shamed humanity for the last time, Divine Judgement!"Naruto's voice sounded heavenly and harmonious rather than gravely like it used to,but also it sounded a little deeper than in a flash of light the army was now a red smear on the grown and Gato,the tyrant was dead.

Naruto walked over to his teammate,that is conscious,sakura,and his sensei,who neglected in Sakura and Naruto's training.

Naruto was about to tell his _Sensei_ something,the screeching banshee had to come over and scold Naruto for getting more power than her _Sasuke-kun_ ,or the Duck Ass,i mean Konoha's Golden Boy. "Naruto,what was that power,what should all belong to-"But before she could finish,She quickly had a roll of duct tape over her mouth.

"Your welcome sensei"said Naruto "Thank you Naruto, I don't think that I could have handled her screaming anymore."Responded Kakashi Hatake, the leader of team 7. "Let's get these two to tazuna's house before they wake up I don't want to hear them wine right now."

"Let's go"Said Naruto so they picked them up and carried them off.


End file.
